Parent Trap
by Sailor Sister
Summary: Maya and Campbell got married but got divorce. They swear by never see each other again but not if Christina and Jennifer have say in it. They plan the prefect trap for their parents to get back together and be a family again.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 23. Maya and Cam were running late to double the wedding of Tristan/Fab and Tori/Dave. Then Cam's car broke down.

"That's exactly what we need.," said Maya with sarcasm.

"Hey this wouldn't be a problem if you didn't wanted to see my bedroom.," said Campbell.

"Hey you wanted it as much as I so don't blame me.," responded Maya.

Campbell got of the car and check to see what was up. He called Dallas and said he will be there in half an hour. At first Maya and Cam stayed silence. Then Campbell threw a snowball at Maya.

"Hey!," Maya giggled.

Then they had a snowball fight for 15 minutes.

"Hey I was planning on giving you this on Christmas but I change my mind.," said Campbell. He handed Maya a box. She open it and saw a diamond ring on it and the box with note saying will you marry me. The next thing Maya knew Cam was on knee.

"YES!," shouted Maya with joy. She hug him which cause both of them to fall into the ground. They landed on the snow. Then they started to make out. Then Dallas came told they both told him the news. Then they went to the wedding.

* * *

Maya and Cam's wedding. At a church in Canada in late July.

"No.," said Tori.

"Why not.," said Dave.

"I'm not naming our first child Kobe.," said Tori. "If he's a boy I prefer Valentino name after the best fashion designer. If she's a girl then I'm naming it Tiffany.,"

"Kobe is a really nice name.," said Dallas. Dave high fives Dallas.

"See even Dallas thinks so.," said Dave.

"I'm not taking any baby names opinion for someone who name his child Rock.," said Tori.

"Do you watch any sports?," asked Dallas.

"No but I know that Rock is horrible name.," said Tori.

"What about Jordan?," said Dave.

"Hmm I like his shoe line and fits both a boy and a girl. I will think about it.," said Tori

"Hey Tori and Dave people are starting to stare and also you are four months you have plenty of time to name your kid but right now you are at a wedding.," said Katie.

Then Campbell came with Justin and Aidan aka his little brother. Campbell looks nervous.

"How is Maya?.," Campbell.

"I just check on her and she is as nervous as you.," said Tristan.

"Come on little bro. It's too late to get cold feet now.," said Justin

"Plus Katie will kill all three of us if you run out now.," said Aidan.

"Don't be nervous you look like you could be James Bond with that suit.," said Tristan.

"Excuse me," said Fab.

"But James can't never be compare to you.," sad Tristan. They share a quick kiss.

Meanwhile Maya was in the dressing room of the church with Bella(Cam's sister), Mrs. Saunders, her mom, and her other older sister Jessica . She had on a strapless white dress. Her hair was up.

"You look beautiful. No wonder Cam likes you," said Bella.

" You really do. I always like you and I'm glad you will become a new member of our family." said .

"I wish that dress was on sale when I was getting married.," said Jessica

"I can't believe my last born is getting married.," said Mrs. Matlin. She was about to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry or you are going to make all of us cry.," said Jessica

"I know how you feel. Cam couldn't even be near a girl and now he's getting married.," said Ms. Saunders. "I have to go. I need to talk to my son.,"

Then Jessica, Mrs. Matlin, Bella, and Ms. Saunders all left then Katie and Tori came.

"Do I look fat like when Jessica Simpson was pregnant or slim and pregnant like Jennifer Lopez?,"asked Tori.

"A little bit of both.," said Maya.

"You don't know how badly me and Dave wanted twins.," said Tori.

"If I ever had twins I will lose my mind.," said Maya.

"Maya it's time for you to walk down the aisle.," said Katie. "Are you ready?,"

"A little nervous but I have my two best maid of honor's.," said Maya.

All three of them left the room. Tori and Katie were in front of Maya. Maya saw Cam and she could tell he tried hard to not turn around. As Maya finish walking down the aisle.

"Wow you look beautiful.," said Cam and kissed her hand.

"We all here gather around to celebrate Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin in holy matrimony.," said Father Ben.

"Maya the first moment I saw you then I knew how Jack felt when he meant Rose. What I'm trying to say to you that you are my Rose and you will always will be.," said Campbell. "This was my godmother's ring she gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to someone I love.,'

Campbell put the ring on her finger. She started crying tears of joy. "I love you Cheesy. You never turn your back on me even if there were times we were broken up. I knew I could always count on you. You were my first bf, kiss, and love. You are my Jack.," said Maya. she puts the ring on his finger.

"Maya Matlin you are now Maya Saunders.," said Father Ben. "Cam you may kiss the bride.,"

Maya and Campbell kiss and people started clapping.

* * *

Two months later Maya and Cam were in each others throat every single day.

"You're late.," said Campbell in a serious tone.

"Hey I had an audition I already told you. Just because you're living your dream of the NHL doesn't mean some people in this house want to live their dream.," said Maya with anger.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't live your dream. It's just you came an hour than you promise.," responded Cam.

"Look who's talking. You came home at three in the morning last week.," yelled Maya.

"We won a game and Dallas took the team to celebrate and it was three hour drive and I called you.," yelled Campbell.

"Whatever.," said Maya. Leaving their room.

"Where are you going?," said Campbell.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room because I don't want to spend the second in this room let alone a night.," said Maya with anger.

Maya went to the guest room. She shut the door with anger and then her stomach started hurting again like she was going to puke. That happen every time when she had a fight with Cam.

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up and felt dizzy. She got up and saw Rosie sitting on the couch and Cam was cooking.

"Hello Ms. Saunders , Mr. Saunders wanted to cook to say sorry for last night.," said Rosie

"I'm really sorry please forgive me.," said Campbell.

"I'm sorry too and yes I forgive you.," said Maya.

Campbell and Maya took their seat. Maya saw the food and felt sick. She took a bite then heard her stomach lurch. She ran to the bathroom and empty her stomach.

"Are you okay?," said Campbell all worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just dizzy from last night.," said Maya.

Maya just had the flu but for the past week she couldn't keep anything down. Then one night while Rosie was out and Cam had practice. Maya felt like shit. She tried to get to the phone to call Cam but pass out.

* * *

When Campbell got home he saw Maya on the floor. He touch her forehead she was burning up. He called 911 then a few minutes later an ambulance came.

Campbell waited in the waiting room an impatiently then a doctor came to Cam.

"Your wife wants to see you.," said the Doctor.

Campbell saw Maya and she was happy but still look sick.

"Maya are you okay?," said Cam all worried.

"If it wasn't for the flu then I will be really happy. I'm pregnant.," said Maya.

Cam turn happy. "I can't believe.,"

Then a doctor came in and told them Maya should eat health.

* * *

The NHL championship. Maya was 8 months pregnant with twins. Ever since Maya and Cam found out she was pregnant they haven't been arguing. Maya was waiting for Dave,Tori,Tristan, and Fab to pick her so they can go to the hockey game.

"Sorry we're late we have to drop off Jordan at my mom's.," aid Tori

"Come on lets go and see the hockey game.," said Dave

Maya was about to go then Fab stop her.

"Maya are you sure it's safe for you to leave. You're 8 months and I'm yoga instructor and I know a little about pregnancy because I've talk to pregnant women.," said Fab.

"I'm fine I'm not due till next month and I'm having twins so it's normal for me to be this big.," said Maya.

"Some people have all the luck. I wish I had twins.," said Tori.

They all got in the car. It was a two hour drive and the game started an hour.

"I'm taking the shortcut.," said Dave.

"No you're not last time we took a shortcut we ended up back where we started.," said Tori.

"I took this shortcut so many times and plus we are already late.," said Dave.

Tori sign and agree to take the shortcut. Instead of going through a busy street they went to a plan highway with no cars. Then their car broke down.

"Fuck! This is all what we need.," said Tori.

"I will check on what's wrong with the car.," said Dave.

"I will go find a near gas station.," said Tristan

"I will go with you.," said Fab. "Maya you stay here. You shouldn't do a lot of walking.,"

"And I guess I will go try and find a phone because this place as no signal.," said Tori.

Then five minute later Maya felt kicking but this time was stronger than other times. Later Dave came into the car.

"Tori finally found a signal and she called Dallas to tell Cam we are going to be late.," said Dave to Maya.

Then Maya felt a contraction that made her scream. "Too bad we are going to be late because I'm early.,"

"Oh no this can't be good.," panic Dave.

"What can't be good.," said Tori while getting into a car. Then she saw Maya. "Oh no.,"

Then Tristan and Fab came. Tori and Dave told them what was going on. Then they took Maya to a gas station.

"Call Becky she deliver babies before.," sad Tristan. "Maybe you or Dave could deliver it since you both have a kid.,"

"I almost pass out and Dave was under so much stress. We barely remember the name we both agree on to name our boy.,"

Meanwhile Becky was at the NHL cheering on Luke. Then she felt her phone vibrate. It was Fab.

"Hey Becky, could you tell Cam that he's going be a daddy. Oh and also could you help us to deliver it because we're in a gas station.," said Tristan.

"Okay how far are the contractions?," asked Becky

"Maya, how far are the contractions?," asked Tristan.

"I don't know. I just know the doctor was lying about the contractions. The contractions are as bad as they seems. Also I'm going to kill Cam not just the doctor because thanks to him I'm having twins.,"

"If the doctors told the truth about contractions then no one will have kids.," said Tori. "Also if that was the case would have killed Dave too.,"

Tristan didn't have to repeat anything to Becky. She could hear everything loud and clear. "Okay give me the phone to Fab. He's going to deliver these babies. It's a big job by we are not going to take our chances if we wait for the ambulance.," said Becky.

Owen overheard her. "She having the twins?," said Owen.

"No Owen she having a car.," yelled Tristan. "Yes she having the twins.,"

"I will tell Cam. It's almost half time.," said Owen.

Tristan pass the phone to Fab. "Maya just breath like the classes you took told you.," Maya did what Fab told her to do. Becky told every detail what Fab need to do. Then later Maya gave birth to twins and ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Later Campbell , his parents, his brothers, and all his hockey team ran to Maya's room. When Cam arrived he saw Maya sleeping and Katie and Bella had their backs turn.

"Congrats you are a dad to a daughter.," said Katie and turns around. It had Maya's blue eyes , skin tone, his hair and his eyebrows. The baby smile and it had dimples just like him and Maya.

"You do not just have one daughter but two.," said Bella. Turning around and handing the baby to Campbell. Maya woke up then Katie gave her the baby back.

"So what did you name them?," asked Campbell.

"I was waiting for you to come so you can name one of them and I could name the other one.," said Maya.

Then a nurse came. "Did you figure out a name for the twins.,"

Campbell look at his new baby girl. "Yes I will like to name her after the best female hockey player Jennifer Botterill.," All his hockey team cheer.

"I'm naming her after one of the best female singers Christina Aguilera.," said Maya. All Maya's friends jump of joy.

The nurse took both babies to the lab. Then everybody expect Cam and Maya left the room.

"I can't believe we both create them.," said Campbell

"I know.," said Maya. "Now all I'm waiting for to see how it went on my audition.,"

"You so nail that audition. I know you will.," said Campbell. " I love you.,"

"I love you too.," said Maya.

* * *

Two months later. Maya and Cam have been arguing a week after they left hospital.

"Hey Cam for once could you get up your lazy ass and help me, Jennifer crying again.," yelled Maya. "I know you have hockey and buy us everything we need but I have auditions to go to and I did not got pregnant on my own.,"

"Hey do you think is easy practicing for the NHL. I just got out of practice five minutes ago.," yelled back Campbell.

"Well I didn't sleep in two day and no joke.," yelled Maya.

"Well what did you know neither have I.," yelled Cam at Maya.

"Just get Jennifer because your yelling is the reason she's crying.," yelled Maya at Cam.

"My yelling? It was your yelling.," yelled Campbell so loud that it woke up Christina. Then she started crying.

"You know what I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this anymore and neither can you.," said Maya. "I think the best for both of us and our daughter is that if we never see each other again.,"

"Maya, we can't- but Maya interrupted him. "Cam we've been arguing before they were even born. Do you wanna raise them together when we are in each other's throat every single day?,"

"No I guess not.," said Cam. "But where are you going to go?,"

"I got into New York Philharmonic Orchestra. I was planning on not going since it's in New York and your team is here in Canada. I have until today to give my final decision. I will stay with Dave and Tori in the meantime or Tristan and Fab when I'm in New York. Tomorrow I will leave with Christina and you will stay here with Jennifer,"

The next couple of hours Maya has been packing. Cam and Maya got into another fight that she threw a microphone at Cam's head.

* * *

At the airport. "Next plane to New York leaves in 10 minutes.," said a lady,

"I guess I better go.," said Maya to Campbell. She looks at Jennifer and gives her one last hug. "Just because it didn't work out with your dad and me. Doesn't mean I don't love you.,"

Campbell looks at Christina. He hugs his two month baby one last time. He looks a the necklace that has a C. He also got one for Jennifer that has a J on it. "That necklace will be a memory of me and your sister.,"

" Five minutes or the doors are closing to New York.," said the lady.

"Well I better get going.," said Maya. She handed Jennifer to Cam and Jennifer started crying. Campbell handed Christina to Maya and Christina started crying. "Goodbye.," said Maya.

"Goodbye, hey if you ever need any help just call me I don't want to see you go broke or anything?," said Campbell.

"Thanks and you too.," said Maya. Maya took off her wedding ring and gave it to Campbell.

She turn around and left to her plane and the twins started crying even harder. Then Campbell remembers something. "MAYA!," shouted Cam. Which causes Maya to stop and the twins to stop crying.

"Here this is our wedding picture. I want you to have it.," said Campbell

"No you can have it.," said Maya.

"Three minutes left.," said the lady.

"You know what I have a better idea.," said Campbell and rips the paper in half. Gave the picture of him to Maya. He kept the half with the picture on Maya.

"Thanks again. Well I better go before Christina starts crying again.," said Maya. She gave Cam a kiss on the cheek and boarded the plane. Then both Christina and Jennifer started crying again.

Meanwhile on the plane Maya tried to get Christina to stop crying but nothing work. She look the picture of her and Cam on her phone and realize she made a big mistake and she needed to get off the plane right now. She didn't want to lose him again like in freshman year when she thought he left her forever. She got off her seat and was about to go to the doors but the flight attendant stop her.

"You have to go to your seat. The plane is about to take off.,"said the flight attendant.

"I have to get out of this plane. I made a mistake.," said Maya

"I'm sorry but the best thing we could do is to get you the next flight back when we land. Do you wanna take it?," said the flight attendant.

Maya look at Christina. It look like she was about to stop crying and is about to go to sleep. She was tired too."No I don't. I'm sorry to bother you.," said Maya and took her seat.

Meanwhile Cam was about to go to his car. He starts remembering the good times with him and Maya had. He ran back to the airport. The only thing he knew is that he need to get on that plane to New York. When he got there. He saw the plane was about to take off. He saw the lady at the airport. "Hey, I need to get on that plane., he said.

"I'm sorry but the plane is about to take off in a minute and the doors are close.," said the lady.

"But you don't understand.," said Campbell.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop the plane. The best thing we can do is to get you the next plane to New York.," said The lady. "There one seat left. Do you wanna take it?,"

Campbell look at Jennifer. He hasn't notice that she cried herself to sleep. She was tired and so was he. "No that okay. I'm sorry to waste your time.,"

**I know I'm writing I hate That I love you but I'm having writers block with that story. So I wrote this to waste my time and to get new ideas. I hope you like if you want me to keep writing I will since I'm almost finish with I hate that I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later in April 13 at midnight.

Campbell's mansion .

"Daddy could you please tell me that story again. It will make my birthday.," said Jennifer.

"You said that last year. Plus it's past your bedtime and the NHL championship is coming up and I need my rest. Dallas is going to kill me if we lose.," said Campbell.

"Please daddy. I promise that I will go to bed early tomorrow.," said Jennifer.

"When you put it that way then I can't say no.," said Campbell. " Once upon time there was a Prince name Cameron. Who had to leave not just his castle but his friends and family too. To live his dreams. He had to live in this castle that was a boarding school for only princes and princesses. At first he wasn't so happy of the idea until he meant princess Mia. They were in love but they did have trouble with their relationship. Since Prince Cameron was so in love with her that he wouldn't let anything come between them. Even if wannabe Tony Hawk. Later on even if Princess Mia love both of them. She found out she love Prince Cameron more. They got married and had two girls name Jeanette and Christy,"

Then there was a knock on the door. Cam open it and it was his team and Rocky with Birthday presents.

"We are here to bring our future female NHL hockey player her birthday presents just in case her own father forgot.," said Dallas.

"Like I will ever forget Jenni's birthday.," said Campbell. "I'm not that bad of dad."

Jennifer open her presents. She got a lot of toys. Then her and Rocky started playing. Then Alli and Vanessa came in with a birthday cake with five candles.

"Make a wish, Jen.," said Alli.

Jennifer blows up all the candles and wishes for the same thing that she wish ever since she could remember.

"What did you wish for?," asked Rocky.

"Rocky, how many times did I tell you never ask someone what they wish for or it will never come true.," said Vanessa.

"Sorry mommy.," said Rocky.

Cam picks Jennifer up and takes her to his room. He handed her a box.

"I want to give for your birthday party but I change my mind.," said Cam

She open the box and saw a picture of her mom in a picture frame. "Thanks daddy it's the best present ever.,"

"No problem since I caught you staring at every single day.

They go back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile at New York in Maya's loft. She was looking for Christina.

"Tori, Dave, Tristan, Fab have you seen Christina.," said Maya.

"No but you better find her quick. Our flight to London, England leaves in less than an hour.," said Tristan.

"I know where she is.," said Jordan.

"Thank you Jordan. How come my daughter be like Jordan or Marc.," said Maya to Tori, Fab, and Tristan.

"Like mother like daughter. I remember Katie told me you acted like this before you even arrived to Degrassi.," said Tristan. "Also we told Marc we will buy him a new toy when we go to London."

"We told Jordan the truth. We told him when we get there we will live in a mansion.," said Tori. " I mean Dave found a way to do basketball and acting. Tristan and I are finally fashion designer in London. Fab became a famous trainer. You got a record contract and also got in London Symphony. Which is one of the best Orchestra,"

Then Jordan showed Maya where Christina is hiding.

"I don't wanna go to London. I want to stay here. What if he comes and doesn't find us.," said Christina.

"We talked about this. You will love London. In the fall I will still sing you a song everyday before you go to bed and I perform at the orchestra. In the summer you will go on tour with me.," said Maya. "Here, I was planning on giving this to you when we arrived at London with the rest of your birthday presents. You could open it now.,"

Christina open it and saw her dad. "I framed it for you. Come on lets go if we miss our flight then you will miss the cake then you won't get your birthday wish.,"

"In that case lets go. Mommy would you sing me that song again.," said Christina.

"Sure.," said Maya. While Maya sang Actions speak louder than knew what she wanted to wish for. The same wish she wish every year.

* * *

A couple years later. Christina and Jennifer will be 13 next April. Maya was 33. Campbell was 34.

"You have your plane ticket and passport.," said Maya.

"Yes. I also have sunscreem, extra clothing, shampoo, pictures of family, postcards, and my instruments.," said Christina.

"Okay good.," said Maya. She gave Christina a hug. "Show Camp Talent your music talent. Jeffrey take her to the airport safe.,"

"Will do Ms. Matlin.," said Jeffery.

"Mom I don't wanna go to camp. I want to do our old summer tradition. You know where I go with you on tour around Europe and after your concert we go shopping.," said Christina.

"When you come back I will still be in tour so don't worry," said Maya.

"Come Miss. Christina you'll miss your flight so we better go now.," said Jeffery.

Jeffery took her to the airport and did their secret handshake.

* * *

In Canada at Cam's mansion.

"Jenny you're goin miss your flight. If you miss your flight then that will make me late for practice. If I'm late for practice then Dallas, Luke, and Owen will kill me with there own bare hands.," said Campbell.

Jennifer came running down the stairs. "Is it too late to change my mind?," said Jennifer.

"Yes, you will have a great time and if you get homesick you know my cell.," said Campbell.

Then Rosie came in the room. "Ms Jennifer, I made you lunch just in case the airport food isn't that good.,"

"Thanks Rosie.," said Jennifer and gives her a hug.

"Come on lets go to the airport. When you are at camp I want you to show them that you don't just have the Saunders name you also have the skills.," said Campbell.

"This is coming from a guy who had zero confidence in high school. Dallas told me.," said Jennifer.

* * *

Both Jennifer and Christina arrived at camp. At first they were nervous. Later on they both found friends. Christina found two friends name Jesse and Angie who were both into music. While Jennifer found two friends name Amanda and Julia who were both into sports

Jennifer was standing at the dock eating frozen yogurt with Amanda and Julia . While Christina was walking with Jesse and Angie.

"So I have some new dance moves I want to show you.," said Christina to Jesse and Angie.

Christina was dancing and walking at the same time and didn't notice Jennifer. She bump into her which cause Jennifer to fall into the lake. Her hair was on her face.

"I'm so sorry.," said Christina. "I didn't see you. Here take my hand.,"

"Whatever.," said Jennifer. She got Christina's hand and pulled her into the water.

"Bitch.," said Christina. "Mines was an accident.,"

"Well so was mines.," said Jennifer. Then they both starting to get into a fight in the lake. People started yelling fight. Then a camp counselor came. and yelled at them to stop. They got out of the water.,"

"Okay now apologizes.," said counselor. Jennifer and Christina had their backs turn. Refusing to turn around.

"I will call your parents.," said counselor Jean.

They both sign and turn around, got their hair out of their faces. They were both shocked and so was everybody else. They look alike. They both had the same light brown hair and eyebrows. They both have the same bright blue eyes. "Sorry," they both said at the same time. They even sounded alike. Jennifer hated when people stared at her.

"So why is everybody staring.," said Jennifer. "They haven't seen a girl fight before.,"

"We look alike. Don't you see it?," responded Christina.

"Really? I don't see it. Maybe if you just lose some weight. So that means you should stop composing and writing music and started heading to the gym. Also tell your dad to get you some braces because your teeth really need them. Too bad you can't change that forehead of yours because it's really sticking out. Just change the first two features that I told you and we might pass as twins.," said Jennifer. Her friends started laughing.

"You know what I do agree we don't look alike. I could name other things. Like how you dress. When was the last time you been to the mall? Also that hair. I mean people from China could see those split ends. Also have you ever thought about getting a nose job?," said Christina. Her friends started laughing.

"Bitch, you're going to be the one who gonna need the nose job. When I'm done with you.," said Jennifer.

"You think my forehead is sticking out then you will be shocked right after you see your forehead.," said Christina.

They were ready to fight. Then Jean stop them. "Hey get into another fight. We will have no choice but to put you in the isolation cabin.,"

"Fine.," They both said with anger. Jean left and so did Christina and her friends.

"You're not going let Christina Aguilera wannabe get away with that.," said Julia.

"No. Jean said we couldn't get into a fight but she never said anything about revenge.," said Jennifer with a smile on her face.

"Ooo revenge I like the sound of that.," said Jane. "Have you thought of anything yet.," said Amanda

"Of course. I mean Mike Dallas taught me everything he knows about how to plan revenge.," said Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

As Christina and Jennifer were crying at night again. Then Maya and Campbell came to the nursery.

"Last time you took Christina now it's my turn.," said Campbell."You take Jennifer.,"

Maya picks up Jennifer from her crib. "Come on Jenny lets go to the music room.,"

Then Campbell sat on the rocking chair with Christina. He told her the story about princess Mia and prince Camron. Then she falling asleep in his arms. He kiss her on her forehead and lays her back on her crib.

Maya was in the music room and she turn up some music and sang her to sleep then later went to the nursery. She lays in her crib and sat on Cam's lap.

"We finally got them both to sleep.," said Maya with a sleepy voice. "I don't know why Tori said that we are both so lucky. I mean double the baby means double the crying which means no sleep for any of us.," She lays her head on Campbell's shoulder.

"They don't know how lucky they are. I mean if Jordan cries then they could both take turn to see what he wants. I mean it's been two weeks that we left the hospital and I don't even remember the last time I slept past 3am.," said Campbell as he was yawning. "Even if I'm not getting any sleep I love Christina and Jennifer more than anything.,"

"Me too. Hey we've even stop fighting since the day we found out I was pregnant well at least you did.," said Maya then her eyes started getting heavy and started falling asleep.

"Hey I don't blame you since you were pregnant. I love you, M.," Campbell and started falling asleep but before he does he grabs Maya's hand and kiss it. Maya smiled and said that she loves him too and they both fall asleep.

Then the next thing Christina and Jennifer knew that they were woken up by the trumpet at camp. Everyday they both have that dream ever since they can remember even way before they found the rip picture of their parents.

"So what's the plan for getting back at Christina?," ask Julia.

"Well if Christina loves to dance well there is a secret dance half a mile from the counselors cabin.," smiled Jennifer."Word in the street said that there is always a dance off and Christina always wins well today that is going to change.,"

"Are you sure about that plan.," said Amanda. "I heard Christina has been taking dance lessons ever since she learn could walk. I mean the girl knows almost all the types of dances I could think off and knows her music so she knows her beats.,"

"Well I'm not just great at sports because I'm fast and know how to catch and throw I'm also great at sports because I'm tricky and I'm not just talking about sports.," smiled Jennifer then Julia and Amanda smiled too.

* * *

9:30p.m all the girls sneak out to their cabins and went to the secret dance in the abandoned cabin. That cabin was the place where the boys camp and the girls camp meetup. Jennifer, Julia, and Amanda came late to the secret dance. As they walk in the cabin the boys left before any counselors would have notice that they were gone but they promise they will come back. Then they found Christina who was having a dance off with a girl name Emily. Christina won the dance off and the money.

"Anybody wants to face me.," shouted Christina.

Nobody answer because Christina won almost every girls money. "No takers, come on there has to be one person who can beat me.,"

"I can take you.," shouted Jennifer

"Saunders, I thought you were only here for sports. I didn't know you were into performing arts.," fake smiled Christina.

"Well Matlin, you should know that dancing could be a sport as well.," smiled Jennifer. "You're not the only one who can breakdance.,"

"How much money do you wanna bet.," smiled Christina.

"I don't want your money plus your money will be useless in Canada. I mean how could I explain to my dad where I got the money.,"

"What do you have in mind.," responded Christina.

"Whoever loses has to go to the boys camp naked. When I mean naked I do mean naked like nothing on not even your underwear.," said Jennifer.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I've known how to breakdance since the age of five but hey it's your funeral.," said Christina. "Anything you like to say before we start dancing.,"

"Yeah I just want say four words. Bring it on Matlin.,"

"Sure but there is no turning back now Saunders.,"

As the music turn on and Christina started breakdancing. When she finishes people started cheering for her. Jennifer had to admit that she was already impress that Christina knew how to play the cello, piano, bass, guitar, and had an amazing voice but she was now also impress that she knew how to dance.

"Your turn.," smiled Christina.

"You called that dancing well check this out.," Jennifer started dancing. Christina was shock that she was an amazing dancing. The crowd cheer for her when she stops dancing.

"I should have told you my dad also put me in dance class at the age at five too.," said Jennifer. "He thought it will help me with sports.,"

Then Christina started dancing. Nobody notice that Jennifer "drop" the water bottle which cause her to trip.

"I guess I won.," smiled Jennifer.

"That doesn't count.," yelled Christina.

"Yes it does and you know it. You know what you have to do.," smiled Jennifer.

Christina nodded.

"Come on I know the shortcut so we won't cross the lake.," said Jennifer.

The next thing Christina knew her and the other girls were at the boys camp and she was naked. She left her clothes at the bench. She started running through the cabins. She was thankful that she saw no one. Then Jennifer yelled. A camp counselor heard and started running toward her direction. She hid behind the bushes.

"Is anybody out there. If any girls are here you will be in so much trouble.," yelled the counselor that Christina could see his face red. When Christina though the ghost was clear she got up and went back to where her left her clothes but all her clothes were gone. She knew it was Jennifer who stole her clothes.

"Jenny if you want to play that game then bring it on.,"

She had no choice but to run back to her cabin naked.

* * *

Then next morning Christina, Jesse, and Angie got up in extra hour early and went to the locker room. They broke into Jennifer locker and got her sports uniform. Christina losing the thread of the uniform.

"Are you sure what are you doing?," asked Angie.

"Yes I'm no fashion designer but I saw Tristan and Tori working with clothes so much to know how to losing thread when my mom had to go to the recording studios.," said Christina. "Ones I pull this string then all her clothes will fall off when we play ball with the guys.,"

"Come on lets go back to bed this is the first time I ever seen 5am.," yawned Jessie

They all went to bed and an hour later they gotten woken up again. They've gotten dress. Then Jennifer saw Christina and walk up to her.

"Having trouble find your clothes last night.," laugh Jennifer.

"No not really I was planning on giving those clothes to charity but you're close enough.," responded Christina.

"Lets see who will be the charity case when we play flag football with the guys.," Jennifer walks away. Then a guy came up to her.

"Hey you're Campbell Saunders's daughter. Hi I'm Bobby.," The boy had navy blue eyes and blonde hair. "I'm a big fan of your dad's team and himself.,"

"So you just want to know me because of my dad.," said Jennifer with an annoyed look.

"No I just want to hang out with you because I love girls who are athletic.," said Bobby with a flirty tone.

"Who said I was good at sports. The only way you will find out if you watch me play.," Jennifer flirted back.

Bobby walks away and smile then Julia and Amanda walk up to her smile and giggled. Christina smile and knew her plan will go better than she thought.

As the counselors pick the team captain and they choose who they wanted to be in their team. Christina and Jennifer were in different team.

As they play flag football Julia pass the ball to Jennifer then Christina ran right after her. Jennifer was surprised that Christina ran really fast. What Jennifer didn't know about Christina is that she loves to play soccer. Christina make it seem that she trip and then trip Jennifer. They both landed on their stomachs. Christina pull the string and her uniform fall off. The only thing she had on was her bra and underwear. Everybody stayed quiet for a minute then Christina started laughing then everybody started laughing expect Jennifer, Julia, and Amanda. Jennifer knew what Christina did was no accident. She ran back to her cabin and change. She ask Julia and Amanda for their help.

* * *

All three of them sneak into their cabin and set a few traps then they went back to bed. They got up a few minutes early. The first one to get up was Angie she saw she was cover with sugar and syrup. Then saw bugs all around her and started screaming. Then all the girls got up. Jesse got out of her bed and step on dog poop and started screaming. Jennifer, Julia, and Amanda started to laugh. Christina knew it was Jennifer who did that.

"Jennifer is the biggest bitch I ever met.," She shouted.

"Yeah and proud of it.," laugh Jennifer. "Just wait until she gets out of bed.,"

She got out of bed and a bucket of blue paint fell on her. She was cover in blue paint. Then Jean and head of the camp Jill came in.

"Oh no.," whisper Jennifer.

As they open the door chocolate syrup and feathers fell on both of them.

"What the hell.," shouted Jill with anger.

"Hey if you want to blame anybody blame Jennifer.," shouted Christina. "She was the one who did it.,"

"Yeah too bad you don't have any proof.," Jennifer shot back.

"I'm this close of kicking your ass.,"yelled Christina.

"Really then why don't you. You're afraid that you're not as good fighter as you are with music.," yelled Jennifer back.

"You're asking for it Saunders.," yelled Christina

"I will like to see you try Matlin.," yelled Jennifer.

Then they both started fighting. Christina got some paint on Jennifer. Then they push each other into the mud. Jean told them to stop but they didn't them the boys from the guy camp came then they started cheering along with all the girls from the camp. The head of the boy camp name was Steve. He told the rest of the kids to go to the mess hall for lunch but nobody listen they were to into the fight. It took four counselors to break them apart.

"YOU TWO IN JILL'S OFFICE NOW!," yelled Steve.

Jennifer and Christina were both cover in blue paint and mud at Jill's office with Steve, Jill, Jean, and with the other four counselor who pulled them apart.

"From all the years I've been ahead of this camp I've never since behavior like this.," yelled Jill with anger. "I lost count how many times we told you to stop fight. I will be calling your parents.,"

"No.," they both shouted.

"Why shouldn't I mean you two are suppose to be example for the rest of the other campers. I think your parents should know their twin daughter got into a fighting.,' said Jill with a disappoint in her voice.

"You two all each other has for the next 8 weeks and you two have been here less than a week and you two are already fighting. You two are sisters for crying out loud.," shouted Steve.

"Sisters?," they both said with confuse look.

"I've never seen this girl in my life.," said Jennifer.

"Also I think I will remember if I had a twin sister.," added Christina.

"Yeah they're not sisters. Christina Matlin is from London, England. Jennifer Saunders is from Toronto Canada.," said Jean.

"Different last name and come from different but look so much alike but that doesn't mean we won't call your parents.," said Steve.

"Please I promise my dad that I will be good.," begged Jennifer.

"Me too I'm already enough trouble as it is with my mom.,"

"Okay but just this one time but we are still going to put you in isolation cabin. For the past eight weeks you two are gonna be eating together at the isolation table with nobody else just you two. You two will also be partner up for any camp activities.," said Jill. "So pack your bags your punishment starts now.,"

Jennifer and Christina gave each other dirty looks and pack their bags. For the past two days Christina and Jennifer didn't got along. They fail at trust exercises. They didn't say a word to each other at lunch just gave each other dirty looks.

* * *

The third day there was a storm. Jennifer had her window open and couldn't close it and all her stuff blew around the room. Christina see her struggling with the window and help her.

"Thanks.," smiled Jennifer.

"No problem.," Christina smiled back then her smile turn into laughter. "This is the first time we talk that into come out as arguing or sarcasm.,"

"Yeah I know.," laugh Jennifer. She started picking up her stuff. Christina started helping. "Thanks again you didn't have to help me with my stuff.,"

"No that's okay and plus I wanted too.,"

"So are you hungry?," ask Jennifer as she got out oreos under her bed.

"Sure oreos are my favorite cookies. Also don't judge me but I love them with cream cheese.," said Christina. "My mom finds it totally gross.,"

"Really me too my dad and his team get gross out when I eat that in front of them. He's a hockey player for the Toronto Maple leaves," said Jennifer.

"Yeah I heard his name is Campbell Saunders. Yeah I don't know much about sports . I only play soccer and a little bit of basketball.," said Christina. "I'm more into performing arts but I'm not surprise my mom is singer and a cellist. I really miss my mom and Bella. She is my dog by the way.,"

"Yeah I really miss my dad and Comet. He's my dog too.," said Jennifer. "So what kind of the dog to you have? Mines is a golden Retriever.,"

"Mines too. I remember how I beg my mom for one ever since I was like five. I told her I wanted a dog or a little sister. Well she said no to both.," Both Jennifer and Christina started laughing. "When I finally got one two years ago for my Birthday.,"

"The reason I laugh because when I was five I beg for my dad for a dog too. I told him it was either a dog or a sister. He said no to both of them too. Comet is two years old too and I got mines for my birthday too. ," smiled Jennifer. "So when its your Birthday?,"

"April 13 I'm gonna be 13 this year.," responded Christina.

Jennifer gasp when she heard Christina's Birthday. "That's so weird so will I. I was born in my dad really busy week because of hockey. We always celebrate it a week before or after my birthday but he never forgets to plan something special for me.r,"

" Yeah my mom is the same. Since April is couple of months away before she goes to tour. She has to record music, write songs, and make a music video before June. She also has to play in an Orchestra but with her busy day she always plans something special for me.,"

"So I already know about your mom but what about your dad?," ask Jennifer. "For me my dad is my best friend.,"

"I don't know because I never met him before.," said Christina. "So how is Toronto like. In Christmas break I go to Canada because my whole family is Canadian and so am I. My mom was born in Toronto but since my grandparent moved when my mom graduate I never been there. Then my aunt and uncle moved to look after them.,"

"You're not british? That explains you don't have no accent.," said Jennifer "You should go to Toronto you will love it. Hey maybe someday I could talk to my dad for letting you crash with us. I wonder what his reaction will be when he see you since I'm an only child.,"

Christina started laughing. "Then after that you should go to London with me and then we can see my mom reaction since I'm an only child too.,"

"Just imagining it cracks me up. I don't think our parents would ever think that I have a look alike.," said Jennifer while she was laughing. "So how is London like for some reason I always wanted to go there.,"

"You will love it. Want to see some pictures of London?," ask Christina.

Jennifer nodded and Christina showed her some pictures. Jennifer saw a picture of a beautiful mansion. "Wow, is that where you?,"

Christina nodded. "So you already told me about your dad what about your mom.,"

"I don't have a mom anymore. I only have a picture. My dad never mentions her. You know what's the weird part before I found that picture I always had dream about my mom singing me to sleep till this day.," said Jennifer

"That's so weird I had dreams about my dad before I ever found his picture but he's telling me a story.," responded Christina.

Then the lunch bell rang. "Well we better get going before the good food is gone.," said Jennifer while she was leaving the cabin.

"Wait! Can you think of something else other than food?," ask Christina.

"Hey Dallas told me I have to eat enough carbs if I want to be a pro female hockey player.," respond Jennifer.

"Just forget about sports. Look we both have the same birthday, the same age, we even look alike. You grew up with just your dad and I grew up with just my mom. You only have a picture of your mom and I only have a picture of my dad but your picture is probably not rip in half. My picture was rip and it even with scissors. It's like someone just rip it up themself.," said Christina.

Jennifer went back to the cabin and found the picture of her mom. Christina saw the picture rip in Jennifer's hand and gasp.

"I have minds with me too. I took it out of my picture frame because of the weight.," said Christina in shock.

"Me too.," responded Jennifer.

Christina found her picture of her dad. "Okay we will show are picture in a count to three, okay.,"

Jennifer nodded. "One.,"

"Two.,"

"Three.," they both said. They both showed each others their pictures.

"That's my mom.," smiled Christina with tears in her eyes.

"That's my dad.," smiled Jennifer also with tears in her eyes. "That means we're not just sisters but we're- "Jennifer couldn't finish her sentence.

"Twins.," said Christina. The both look at each other and hug. "We are already late for lunch.,"

"I'm not hungry anymore.," said Jennifer.

The whole day they talk about their life and their parents. It was already time for bed. They put their beds together

"I can't believe my mom is a famous singer.," said Jennifer.

"I can't believe my dad is a pro hockey player.," said Christina. "Has dad ever been in a serious relationship.,"

"No. He has dated before but the longest was like not even a whole year. He always find something that he doesn't like about a girl. I don't think he hasn't been in love in love just love.," answered Jennifer. "What about mom?,"

"No, she did dated a guy but he ended up cheating on her. Her friend Tori wasn't shock. She said once a cheater is always a cheater. Well the guy did cheated on Tori when she was in Degrassi. Mom was heartbroken. I never like that guy so I wasn't upset when mom dump his sorry ass. Now that I think about it I never like any guy that mom dated.," said Christina.

"Yeah I never like any of the girls that dad dated.," said Jennifer. The room went silent until an idea came to Jennifer's head. "I just got in idea. We should switch places.,"

"What?!," responded Christina all shock and confuse.

"Think about it I want to know my mom and you want to know my dad. We still have great 7 1/2 week before we go home we can use that time so I could teach you how to be me and you will teach me how to be you.," Jennifer finally took a breath.

"That's insane.," said Christina. "Our parents know their own daughters.

"Come on it's now or never. Also is called acting. We will never get this chance again.," said Jennifer.

A smile came to Christina's face. "If we fail with the acting by then I will be in Canada and you will be in England. So they will have no choice but to switch us back.,"

"Then they will meet face to face.," smiled Jennifer.

"We could use that to get them back together.," said Christina with a smile.

"So is it a deal?," ask Jennifer.

"It's a deal," answer Christina.

**Please review if you want me to continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks Christina and Jennifer were at their cabin. Showing pictures of friends and family.

"This is Rock but I called him Rocky. He's like my brother to me we've known each other ever since we were babies. These are his parents. Dallas and Vanessa but they aren't together anymore but they are really good friends. Dallas and dad known each other since high school.," said Jennifer. "Also this is Alli. Dallas's wife . Alli and Cam are like brother and sister.,"

Jennifer started showing Christina pictures of Cam's hockey team. "Now I showed you some my and my dad's friends which also includes servants because my servants are my friends and now lets talk about family.," said Jennifer. "This is our uncle Justin and aunt Naomi and our cousins Rich and Megan. This is aunt Bella she is engaged to James. This uncle Aiden and just got draft into the NHL.,"

"Now my turn. This is Tori and Tristan. Tori is married to Dave. They have to kids name Jordan and Tiffany. Jordan is my best friend just like you and Rocky. Tiffany is two years younger. Tristan is gay and is married to Fab. They adopted Marc and Heidi.," said Christina. Then she showed them picture of her servants who she considered as friends too. Now family. Okay this is uncle Jake and aunt Katie with our cousins Jane, Nathan, and Cassie. This is our mom's other sister aunt Jessica and our uncle Steve and our cousins Tony and Amy.,"

Christina and Jennifer started showing maps of their houses and where everything is then they teach each other how to act.

"Could we do something else.," said Jennifer looking at Christina's instruments.

"I'm just teaching you the basic for mom will think it's me.," said Christina.

Christina taught Jennifer all the instrument she knew. "Okay you got the music part right. My mom plays in London Symphony it's in Orchestra. By the end of the month everyone who plays in that Orchestra have a big fancy party and I have to come. I'm gonna teach you how to act, eat and dance or you'll make in ass of yourself.,"

Christina started teaching her how to dance. Then Jennifer started walking in high heels she trip so many times that both of them lost count until she finally got it right. Then Christina taught her how eat and act. Christina had trouble teaching her until she finally got it right. Now it was Jennifer's turns.

"If you could walk with 10 inch high heels then you could walk with hockey pads.," said Jennifer.

"Come on I can't feel my body.," said Christina. "Could we do something else.,"

"No if you can't even walk with hockey pads then you can't play hockey. Then my dad will know it's not me. Come on you can run just run with hockey pads.," said Jennifer.

As the day ended Christina knew how to walk with hockey pads, hockey position, games, teams, and knew how to play the basic of hockey. Jennifer taught her other sports like basketball.

Now it was time for the makeover.

"Okay lets get your cartilage pierce. Don't worry I go to New York every winter break. My friend Kathy pierced not just mines but other people's. I seen her doing that a million times.," said Christina. "Trust me.,"

"If my dad sees me with my cartilage pierced he will kill me. I'm not letting a 13 year old pierced my cartilage.," responded Jennifer.

"First of all dad be the on killing me since I will be the one going to Canada. Mom already knows about my cartilage. So you will be okay. Just trust me or we would have done everything for nothing.," said Christina.

"Okay but after that I'm cutting your hair.," said Jennifer. Christina looks at a picture with her with long hair. She blows a kiss and looks at her hair and said please forgive me.

"Okay lets get it on with it.," said Jennifer.

"I'm using a kind of gun that people use to pierce your cartilage.," said Christina. "Now remove the ice.," Jennifer nodded and started getting feels like a panic attack going on. As Christina pierce her cartilage Jennifer started screaming.

* * *

"Now it's my turn.," said Jennifer with scissors in her hands. Now Christina feels like she is going to have a panic attack.

"Okay don't move a muscle. This is my first time cutting hair but Vanessa is a hair stylist. I've seen her cutting hair in my sleep.,"

Christina took a deep breath and Jennifer started hair that fall to the ground Christina wanted to cry.

As she finished they both had short hair. "They look at each other. Wow it's like looking myself in the mirror.," said Christina.

"I know I can't believe our parents kept it a secret for that long.," said Jean made an announcement that everybody in camp better start packing since this was their last night together.

"I'm not tired not one bit.," said Christina.

"Me too.," said Jennifer.

As the noon went on Jennifer and Christina help each other pack. Later noon turn into night.

"So what is one of you favorite memories of Dad and you?," asked Christina. While both of them were laying in bed.

"When my dad won the gold. He won silver before but it was the first time he won the gold. As people put on the gold medal on him. Then he got off the podium and carrying me to the red carpet. I was about two. He did his interview while I was playing with his gold medal. Then he look at me and laugh then he put me to the grounded and got on his knees and took off his medal and put it on me. Then Alli took a picture if us.," said Jennifer. Then Jennifer showed Christina the picture."That when I learned I wanted to be in the Olympics. What your best memory of mom?,"

"When my mom sneak me into her performance in New York Philharmonic Orchestra. She wasn't really allowed to invited to have an guest let alone sneak someone backstage. I was like four or three and when mom was getting her instrument ready I thought it will be fun to walk around. Then I found this room with a really old guitar. I was about to grab then mom said to me what was I doing. I didn't notice she followed me. I told her that I wanted to play as good as you. She just laugh found a chair and put me on her lap. Then she told me to help her play guitar. She taught me some notes.," said Christina. "She almost was late to perform but she said it was worth it. After that I wanted to play so many instruments and I learn I was born to be a musician.,"

Both of them didn't got any sleep they just talk about their memories of their parents. It was morning everybody was saying their goodbyes. Jennifer and Christina look at each other and hug.

"Just remember this isn't goodbye forever.," said Christina.

"We will get mom and dad together so we can be a family again.," said Jennifer

They hug one last time. Jennifer went to her bus and Christina went to her bus. Then they both went to the airport. When they were on their plane and they both were falling asleep dreaming about their parents together.

**Read my other story Thousand years.**

** s/9302385/1/Thousands-Years**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina woke up and heard from the pilot that they were about to land. As the plane landed she felt her stomach sank. What if her dad found out the difference between them she thought to herself. She got her bags and started looking for her dad.

"Jennifer!," she heard somebody turned around and it was Campbell. "Dad.," she said with a smile. She drop her suitcase and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Jenny.," said Campbell and lifts her up. She puts her down and right behind him was Dallas.

"Dallas!," she shouted.

"Thank god you see me I thought I was invisible for a second.," said Dallas.

"Don't take it personal it's just I didn't saw my dad in ages.," said Christina.

"You mean almost two months.," Dallas corrected

"Yeah you know how impatient I am.," said Christina.

"True.," agreed Dallas. Then he looks at Jennifer's bags on the floor and grabs them. "I got them rookie don't you worry.,"

Campbell looks at Christina. "You must be so tired. Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride.,"

"No dad you have hockey practice tomorrow and I don't want you to hurt your back.," said Christina.

"Come on I'm not that old. I just turn 35 and don't worry about my back. Ever since high school more than one hockey player jump on my back and cause me land on the ground. Guess what? My back is fine if I can take a hockey players on my back then I'm pretty sure I can take my 12 year old daughter.," said Campbell. "I always give you a piggyback ride. Why are you concerned now.,"

Christina smiled and got on Cam's back. "I don't know just in camp my counselor told me to treat your parents with respect because you will never know what happens tomorrow.,"

"Wow that class as taught you some manners. I should have sent you to camp a long time ago.," said Campbell. "Maybe not good manners because I see you got cartilage pierced.,"

"Yeah I lost a bet and I have to get my cartilage pierced by someone in camp.," said Christina

"That the only thing you have pierced? No belly button rings or tattoos?," asked Campbell.

"No just my cartilages. Also my friend made such I was infection free.," said Christina.

"Good because I don't want you to get sick. Just next time tell me before I find out myself.," said Campbell

As they got on the car. Christina looks at Cam's hair then looks at her hair. She smiles and now she knows where she got her hair from. Her eyes from her mom and now her hair from her dad. As she arrived to the mansion. She gasped it's better than in the pictures. Then Vanessa and Alli ran up to her and hug her.

"I guess we are going to help you unpack since Rosie is cooking your favorite meal.," said Vanessa. Alli and Vanessa help her with her bags and went to Jennifer's room. It was sports theme and had a flat screen T.V. She had an xbox. Christina puts her bag on the bed and notices it was a waterbed.

"She has a waterbed.," Christina whispered to herself and smiles.

"Wow you must really be homesick because you are acting like you never seen a waterbed.," said Alli.

"Yeah I am because we didn't have waterbeds at camp. It's really hard to find a waterbed you know. I should be thankful.," said Christina.

"Well I'm glad you are still enjoying the bed since your dad had a hard time finding you a waterbed. He did not give up because you were begging for one.," said Vanessa.

Later Comet came and started barking at Christina.

"He just got his shots he must still upset because of it.," said Vanessa

"Yeah but he never acted like this even with his shots except for strangers.," said Alli.

* * *

When Jennifer got off the plane the first thing she saw was the Big Ben. She smiled and knew a few minutes she will come face with her mom.

"Christy!," Jennifer heard Christina's nickname and knew who he was.

"Tristan!," she smiled.

Tristan gave her a hug. "We missed you so much.,"

Then Fab came. "Hey Fab!," said Jennifer. They both hug.

"So wheres mom?," asked Jennifer.

"Did you forgot? She will be back from tour to pick you up for tomorrow like she promise you during winter break. You guys talked about it for weeks.," said Tristan.

"Oh yeah sorry brain fart.," said Jennifer.

As they arrived in the car. "Christina you will have the backseat today.," said Fab.

Christina open the back door of the car. "Surprise!," Maya shouted. "Mom.," smiled Jennifer and hug her so tied. "Nice to see you too Christina.," Maya hugs her back.

As they let go. "You cut your hair. I thought you said you will never cut your hair.," said Maya

"Well things change. I thought you were on tour?," said Jennifer.

"Then that will ruined the surprise.," said Maya.

As they go home. Jennifer was amazing how big the mansion was. Jeffery the butler got their bags and started unpacking. Jennifer went to Christina's room. It was black and white. Records all around the wall. Her theme was music. Her room was like Sutton's room in a way. She went to the closet and it was huge but the clothes weren't her style. Jennifer thought to herself that she too had a lot of clothes but they weren't definitely not Christina's style.

"Her fashion is so Forever 21.," Jennifer said to herself.

"You look like your room is all new to you.," said Fab.

Jennifer turn around and saw Fab. "Yeah I really miss my room.,"

"Well I just came and tell you that your welcome home party is ready.," said Fab. Then Maya came in the room. "Come on you two Heidi, Marc, Tiffany, and Jordan are waiting for you guys to come down. They want to eat as much as I do.,"

Then Jennifer looks at Maya's blue eyes and smiles. Maya notices he staring at her. "What?,"

"Nothing mom you just look very pretty today.," said Jennifer. Maya smiles and hugs her. Both Fab and Maya went downstairs. Jennifer stayed behind and looks at her blue eyes with a mirror. Then she goes downstairs.

* * *

As Alli, Vanessa, and Christina were unpacking hr bags then Campbell came in.

"Jennifer when you finish unpacking I want you to go outside. I have a big surprise for you.," Campbell smiled. Christina smiled and nodded couldn't wait to see what was the big surprise.

Vanessa and Alli just look at each other and sighed.

"What's the matter?," asked Jennifer.

"I will see Rosie needs help with lunch.," said Alli leaving the room.

Vanessa just looks at Christina. "Well I can't tell very much because your dad will be pissed all I will say is that you dad has met someone that help sold him the land for him and Dallas could open the restaurant that they are planning to open when they retire. Yet something tells me she wants way more then the money she got from the land she sold.,"

"Why do you say that?," asked Christina.

"I'm not 100% sure but when she first met Cam and Dallas I was with them. It seems to me that she tried to sweet talk both of them until she found Dallas was married then she just talk to Cam.," said Vanessa. "Well we better go.,"

As they went downstairs.

"Jennifer.," shouted Rock.

"Rocky!," shouted Christina all happily They fist punch and took their seats

Then Campbell came to the dining room. "Jenni I need to show you something.,"

Rocky gave Christina a pat on the back and a sympathetic look.

As Christina went to the backyard. He saw a lady with blonde hair that look like she was 20. Campbell gave her a quick kiss.

"Jennifer this is Monica," said Campbell

Monica gave Jennifer a hug. "Nice to meet you Jen.,"

Christina stayed silence and gave her a hug. She went back to her seat. She overheard Monica saying to Cam when are you going to tell her.

Cam respond it wasn't the right time yet.

Campbell and Moncia finish eating first then they decide to go out for a walk around their house. Christina finish her meal as fast as she can.

"Hey don't you want cake?," asked Dallas. "It's red velvet.,"

"No thanks I think I will get some fresh air. I feel a little dizzy.," said Christina.

"Want me to come too.," asked Alli.

"No that's okay.," said Christina.

As Christina went outside and saw Cam and Monica holding hands. She took pictures of them in her iphone. She even took pictures of them kissing.

"I'm glad you are feeling better.," Christina heard Dallas said behind her.

"Hi Dallas. Umm how long were you standing there?," said Christina.

"Long enough to see what your doing.," said Dallas. "Don't be so nosey. Sadly rookie is rookie no more. It's his love life.,"

"So do you think my dad is making a big mistake?," asked Christina.

"I don't think she's right for him but what do I know about love.," said Dallas.

"Did you love dad with my mom?," asked Christina.

Dallas stayed silence and took a deep breath. "At first like some where in high school when they started to go out. I wasn't a big fan of her no offense but as time went on I guess I like her for your dad. Every game she went we won. She was good to him. They were really in love.,"

"So why did they split?," asked Christina.

"Hey I just told you my opinion of your mom. I'm not telling you any personal information unless it's alright with rookie.," said Dallas. "If you're done spying with them come on and go gets some cake. You aunts, cousins, and grandparents really miss you.,"

Christina and Dallas went back to the house and said hello to everybody. She even ask grandma about questions about her mom and dad but got the same responds like Dallas.

Christina sent the pictures to Jennifer.

* * *

Jennifer was the first one to finish her meal. Then she went upstairs and check around the house. She found herself in a music room. There were more than one guitar hanging on the wall then there was in a music store. There was drum section, a piano sections, a desk with music sheets, and even a recording studio. She saw Maya's cello. She remember Christina said the cello was mom's favorite instrument. Then she went to the desk. She saw a box with a lock with a sticker that said Degrassi. That means she might went to school there.

"There you are.," said Maya.

"Hey mom what's this?," asked Jennifer.

"Nothing much just stuff from high school. It's boring.," said Maya. "Come on we're going shopping in Spain.,"

"Spain?," asked Jennifer all confused.

"You acting like so surprise remember my tour. We always stop by and shop before I have to go to work.," said Maya.

Then Jennifer remembers what Christina. "Oh yeah I'm sorry brain fart.,"

"Okay Jeffrey already pack some clothes they are already in the cab come on lets go.," said Maya.

"I will catch up with you in a sec.," said Jennifer. Jennifer put the box in her bag and left.

Later that day they were on the plane. Maya and her band were in the other side of the plane practicing. The curtains were up and Tristan, Tori, Marc, Tiffany, Heidi, and Jordan were fast asleep. Fab was with Maya to help the band to do some exercising after they finished practicing. Jennifer thought it was the perfect time to try to figure out the combination of the box. For the past hour she tried to figure out of the combination. The music stop she just had a fifteen minutes. She tried it one last time and she got it right. When she open it. She saw pictures of girls a little older than she was but in a different time period. She could tell by the fashion. Some of the pictures look like a younger version of her mom and other were some pictures that kinda look like her dad. They were some pictures of them that look like them in homecoming and prom. One the blonde girl sitting on his lap wearing and Ice Hound jacket. Now she knows that was her dad. Those eyebrows he has and that jacket she was wearing. One of the pictures was Cam kissing Maya on the cheek right she was smiling and had a cello next to her. Now that was her mom. She went to check her email. Saw a message from Christina. It said skype me when you get this and saw pictures of Cam kissing a 20 year old. Jennifer grab her laptop and went to the bathroom. Mini started barking at her.

"Mini calm down. You are acting like Christina is a different person.," said Maya.

Jennifer just smiled and nodded. She turn on to her laptop and went to skype. She contact Christina. The first thing that pop up was Christina's face. "Thank god I was wondering when you will get my email.,"

"Sorry. I just had great time with mom at lunch. We are going shopping at Spain.," said Jennifer. "She's like the mom I always dream of having. Beautiful, smart, talented, caring, and nice.,"

"Well I love dad. He is like the dad I always dream of too. He's nice, talented, gentle, and fun. Yeah but that's not why I called in emergency skype.," said Christina.

"Then what is it?,"

"Dad is in love. You have to tell mom the truth before he falls in love with a bitch.," said Christina.

"No not just yet we are going shopping. You had 12 years with mom and I just had 12 hours with her. Dad doesn't fall in love that easily. Grandma said how lucky that I was even born since dad is always looking for Mrs. Right. So it would be easy to break them up.," said Jennifer.

"Come on you don't even like shopping.," said Christina.

"True but I never shop with my mom. Also I want to tell you that I think mom and dad were like the high school sweethearts or something.," said Jennifer. "Look what I found.," Jennifer showed Christina the pictures.

"That definitely mom and dad. Look at his eyebrows. Dad eyebrows are really rare and sadly we are curse with them for the rest of our lives. With mom if look closely she has the same charm bracelet that she had now.," said Christina. "Do you know what that means?,"

"What?," asked Jennifer.

"Mom still so madly in love with dad. Think about it if she was so over him then why would she keep the pictures of them since high school.," said Christina. "Now the question if dad loves her. That's why you have to tell mom before he falls in love with that bitch,"

"I want more time with mom alone and that's finally. You can break them up you have an evil mind. Remember those times you got back at me. You can break up an old couple.," said Jennifer.

"Whatever.," said Christina all pissed. "I will talk to dad about mom and you will do the same with mom, bye. PS study your spanish or mom will start to wonder.," Christina close her laptop with anger.

As she got out of the bathroom. Fab gave her a weird look. "Yeah video chatting with my friend in the bathroom in private.,"

Fab still gave her a weird look and went to the bathroom.

* * *

As Christina look at her close laptop with anger and lay her head on her desk. "WHy Jenny why would you do this to me and can't do this on my own.,"

Then Dallas came in. "Why are you talking to yourself about yourself.,"

"DALLAS!.," Christina started to panic. "As anybody ever told you to knock before you go in a room. You might see something you don't want to see.,"

"Did you and Chris got back together and you sneak him in like the last?," yelled Dallas. He started looking around her room. "No me and Chris are so over.,"

"Good because last time I remember that Cam was more than happy with me and more than angry with you.," said Dallas.

"What me and Chris did wasn't that bad. We didn't went that far.," said Christina

"You two were frenching who knows what would have gone. Since you thought that nobody would be back until tomorrow.," said Dallas.

"So why are you here?,' asked Christina.

"Janet aka your grandma wants to talk to you.," said Dallas.

Cam's mom came in her room and Dallas left. "Hi grandma.," said Christina.

"Hello Christina.," said Janet.

Christina stayed silence. Could she have been listening to her and Jennifer video chatting but she couldn't. If Dallas had not heard then neither could her grandma.

"You honestly think I can tell the difference between my own grandchildren. If it wasn't for Margaret and I your parents wouldn't even tell who was who.," said Janet.

"How could you let our parents do that to us.," said Christina.

"I didn't have a choice your parents were already grown ups. I nor the ,rest of your grandparents didn't approve of the idea. If we had a say you two wouldn't be separated. Your grandpa and I sent you presents for your Birthday and Christmas. We use a fake name it was Mr. and Mrs. Smith.," said Janet.

"Yes I did got them and thank you.," said Christina. She and Janet broke down and hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've miss you so much.," said Janet. "I have to tell your father about this.,"

Christina started to panic. "Please don't tell dad or it will ruin the plan.," begged Christina.

"What plan?," asked Janet. Christina told her and Jennifer's plan. She just nodded and called Cam. "What.," asked Cam as coming to Jennifer's room.

"Jennifer wants to talk about her mom. I think it should be you. Well I better go or I will miss my train.," said Janet. She hugs Cam then she hugs Christina. "I always loved your mother.," she whispered in her ear.

"So what about your mom?," asked Campbell.

"Like is she pretty or when did you first saw her?," asked Christina.

Campbell didn't answer the if she's pretty question but how they first met he did. Then Campbell started to have a flashback.

Flashback.

As Cam and his family were walking down the halls in Degrassi. It was the summer time and it was freshman orientation. Cam didn't wanted to be in the Ice Hounds.

"Why are we've even here? I told you guys that I don't want to be in the Ice Hounds.," said Campbell.

"Come on this is a great opportunity. You are a step closer on playing in the NHL. You don't want to live in the middle of nowhere.,' said Janet. "Lets just meet the people who you will be playing with then you can make your final decision. Your coach invited all the team members and their family for a cook out. So it would be the perfect chance to make some new friends.,"

"Fine now lets go to the Degrassi's roof.," said Campbell. "I have to go to the bathroom. I will catch up with you in a sec.,"

"I have to go too.," said Aidan.

"Come on lets go.," said Cam.

A few minutes later Cam was waiting for Aidan then he heard two girls arguing. He took a peek to see what was going on.

"I don't to go here!," yelled Maya.

"Well you don't have a choice do you.," yelled Katie back.

"Well you did and why can't don't I. You came here for sports. I like soccer but just lie. I also love music.," yelled Maya.

"Come on this place has a great music program.," said Katie. Which cause Maya to laugh.

"What's so funny?," asked Katie with anger in her tone.

"Nothing you just said this place had a great music program. I heard the freshman from last year band and there is nothing professional about them. I learn all to play their music ever since I could walk.,"

"Well like it or not this will be your new school. So you better give better attitude when we go back to the computer lab then you did last time.," said Katie.

"What attitude?," yelled Maya.

"I don't know when you agree with Bianca to stuff the redhead kid into a locker or the poem that you wrote that you will dying to read. Lets see if I remember it Roses are red, velvets are blue, this school sucks ass and maybe the people will too, kill me now because there is no way to survive this bullshit.," said Katie.

Cam started to laugh at the poem. Which he agree with. At least he knows that he won't be the only one who feels like an outsider.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go play my cello.," said Maya and left.

Then Aidan came up to Cam. "Can we go now.,"

"Sure.," said Campbell. As they left the bathroom. Cam heard Maya playing. "I will catch up with you an a sec.,"

Aidan left Cam follow the music. He ended up in the music room. He just stared at her and make sure she didn't saw him. "Forget it she isn't your type.," said Dallas.

"Hey?," said Campbell.

"You're the new member of the Ice Hounds. I'm Dallas.," he said while Cam was watching Maya. "If you become a member of an Ice Hound you will get any girl you want.,"

"How do you know that she isn't my type?," asked Campbell.

"She's a music prodigy and you are a hockey prodigy.," said Dallas. "So did you made your choice about playing hockey?,"

"Yes I did and I will be playing hockey.," said Campbell

**Hey I know it's been awhile since I haven't updated but if you want me and my friend to continued please review. **


End file.
